Jamie Kelly
Jamie Alexandra Kelly is the main protagonist of the Dear Dumb Diary Series. Jamie is witty. She isn't very cunning, so sometimes things Isabella and Angeline do go right over her head; because of this, she can be a little naive. She can be lazy when it comes to homework, but is very smart. Her best subject is Language Arts, and her worst subject is Math. She can be self-concious about her hair, especially when in comparison with Angeline's hair. Jamie is funny and generally a nice person, though sometimes Isabella can be a bad influence on her. She is also very observant. Jamie is a talented artist, dancer, and writer. She knows a lot of difficult vocabulary words, and can jump-rope really well. Physical Appearance Jamie has brown hair (the exact color is known as "Groundhog" as that is the name of the hair dye that matches her hair color) that is straight and about medium-length. Angeline once fixed it so it would be long, silky, and beautiful as her own (which involved several shampoos, sprays, and so on that Jamie had to use to maintain the style), but Jamie stopped taking such care of it after reading a public diary entry by her father that she thought was by Hudson. Her hair was cut short in The Worst Things in Life are Free by Isabella, but later grew back, though according to Jamie it was harder to take care of afterwards. Her eyes are green. She described her eyes, weight, height, and facial features as "perfect" in School. Hasn't This Gone On Long Enough?, but instead of describing her hair the same way, she wrote "looks aren't everything." Jamie's exact eye color is green ��though it's mentioned in [[Am I the Princess or the Frog? that she, along with everyone else in her family, does not have brown eyes. Relationships Her Parents Her Mom Jamie's mom is generally a caring mother who is a horrible cook. Her specialty is semi-poisonous meatloaf which both Jamie and her father have found ways around eating. Jamie once wrote part of a diary entry about the vengeful things she would do to her mother when she grew up. Her Dad Jamie's dad, like his wife, loves Jamie but has a few quirks, such as his habit of lying to get out of donating money (Never do anything, ever). He and Jamie are generally on good terms with each other, especially after he scored Jamie tickets to the coolest boy band ever, FATAL (Me! Just like you, only better). Aunt Carol Jamie has a good relationship with her Aunt Carol. She thinks of her as "cool." She likes when Aunt Carol comes to visit because she can get under her mother's skin. She was a bridesmaid in her Aunt Carol’s wedding to Angeline's Uncle, Dan Devon in Never Underestimate Your Dumbness. Isabella Isabella is Jamie's best friend. She can be a bad influence on Jamie, but does care about her. Jamie can be very naive when it comes to Isabella, and will defend her friend whenever anyone says anything bad about Isabella around Jamie. Jamie and Isabella had been friends ever since Kindergarten, when Isabella noticed Jamie unhappy with her lunch (a sandwich that her mother had made and managed to ruin) and stole a kid's lunch, which she gave to Jamie. Angeline Angeline used to be Jamie's rival, but they eventually became close friends. Angeline still occasionally gets on Jamie's nerves, but they remain friends. Jamie used to think she was related to her because her aunt Carol and Angeline's uncle Devon were married. Jamie's dog Stinker and Angeline's dog Sticky-buns had puppies together. Hudson Rivers Hudson is Jamie’s crush, and he might have feelings for her, as mentioned in "Am I The Princess Or The Frog?", he writes her a love letter saying "She is not the type to make me hurl, she is as pretty as a pearl." Category:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Mackerel Middle School StudentsCategory:TweensCategory:Teens